


Tours

by LesboDyke



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesboDyke/pseuds/LesboDyke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleeping Warrior! Mulan was raised in the US but remains very close to her heritage. She works as a tour guide for historical sites in China. Cue the intrepid tourist Aurora who has a huge crush on her, signing up for every tour that Mulan does. Mulan notices that Aurora becomes a familiar face but says nothing until Aurora appears for the same site for like the third time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tours

**Author's Note:**

> My first filled Tumblr Prompt~!

I sigh as I run my fingers through my hair as I wait outside the Ming Tombs for the rest of my tourgroup. It was the same traditional tourists I always had. Several overweight American's in hawaiin shirts that'll take pictures of everything. A middle aged business man who's 'getting away' as part of his mid-life crisis. Two families with kids that hate each other, though the parents are convinced they're friends. Oh and the screaming baby, of course. The young couple on their first holiday together (No doubt the woman being the one to drag the man on this tour. He'll be expecting sex). Honestly, I wasn't sure who we were waiting for, but I'd been told there was one more ticket holder to come, so we're waiting.

I blink rapidly, trying to clear my eyes as yet again one of my group took a flash photo, despite the fact it was perfectly bright out here.  
“I'd like to remind everyone that Flash Photography is strictly forbidden inside the Tombs. Anyone caught taking Flash Pictures will be asked to leave.” I repeat for what felt like the millionth time just as a young woman hurries up, her reddish brown hair falling out of the bun she'd tied it in, several guide books clutched to her chest.

“I'm sorry!” She said, a little breathless as she hands me her ticket. I notice, as she looks up, that she looks flushed. Or was she blushing? I smile as I check the ticket before handing it back to her, she looks like a scrapbook keeper.

“It's alright, you're here now.” I say, feeling a need to make her feel less guilty. My brow creases slightly as I finally focus down on her face. She looks familiar.  
“Were you on my Summer Palace tour this morning?” I ask quietly. This time it was certainly a blush as she nods, seemingly unable to meet my eye.

“Yeah, I was.” She says before scurrying back into the group. I chuckle to myself as I grab my portable microphone.

“Hello everyone and welcome to the Ming Tombs...”

~~~

I slump against the wall after I'm finished waving everyone off. I had another Summer Palace tour in two hours, but for now I could rest. I drag myself to my usual lunch restaurant, sinking into the seat as I run my fingers through my hair. I raise a hand to the owner, dipping my head as he acknowledges me.

“Xiàwǔ hǎo. Qízhōng lǜchá hé bāozi de dìngdān, qǐng.” I order with a pleasant smile.

“Wèilái de quánlìle xiǎojiě.” He says before disappearing back into the kitchen. I once again run my fingers through my hair, worrying my bottom lip between my teeth as I attempt to relax.

My brain jumps, almost instantly, to the girl from my tour today. Obviously, I often had people appear on more than one tour, I ran several across the city, so of course it wasn't odd, but her reaction to me had been. The moment she'd interacted with me she'd burned bright red. Why would she do that? Was she... oh my, was she attracted to me?  
I sigh and run my fingers through my hair, thanking the owner as he places my food and drink before me.  
Even if she were attracted to me, which I doubt highly, chances being I'd never see her again. She was a tourist, she'd be leaving soon. It's a shame, actually. Of course I'd had lads hit on me before, offering to show me a good time, trying to get into my pants as I lead the tour, but I'd never had anyone attracted to me that I was attracted to in return. Because I certainly couldn't deny it, whomever she was the woman was attractive.

Waiting outside of the Summer palace felt very reminiscent of waiting outside of the Ming Tombs earlier today. The same type of people and once again there was someone running late. My eyes widen in what must have been a comical fashion as I saw the same girl come running towards us, holding her ticket and her guide books from earlier. Okay, she had already done this tour today... normally if people repeated tours they did it on another day. I made a note to talk to her after as I take her ticket, offering her the brightest smile I can muster. As before, her face lit up as if someone had lit a fire beneath her backside. I bite my lip to hold in a chuckle as she yet again hurries back into the group, hiding there with the rest of them. 

I lead the tour round in the exact way I had done earlier in the day, though I kept a careful eye on the girl. She barely looked around, though she seemed to stand to attention each time I spoke.  
As I lead everyone out, I reach out to tap her arm gently.

“Can I have a word?” I ask quietly, feeling my own cheeks heat up. This had to be one of the scariest things I've ever done. I really wasn't very good at talking to people I find attractive.

“Uh... sure.” She says with a nod and together we wait for everyone else to leave, though that seems to take much longer than usual. I want to shout 'Get a Move on!' At them all, but I just about manage to hold my decorum.  
Once they're all gone, she turns to me, clearly anxious as she attempts to smile.  
“What did you want to talk to me about?” She asks and I bite my lip, swallowing thickly.

“You've been on three of my tours now... this one twice.” I say quietly, fiddling with the hem of my shirt.

“Is... is there something wrong with that?” She's biting her lip now... that should not be that attractive and my brain is short-circuiting slightly. I can do this, I can.

“No, not at all! I just... thought that maybe well...” I trail off and I can feel how warm my face is.  
“I wondered if you wanted to go get something to drink with me?” I finally manage to get out, my eyes screwed shut in panic. I was prepared for rejection, but instead I heard a quiet laugh.

“I'd like that.” She says and I pop my eyes open to stare at her in confusion.

“Pardon?” I ask, swallowing and trying to look a little less like a frightened goldfish. She laughs again and I feel my heart lighten at the sound.

“I'd like to have drinks with you.” She says with a nod, still smiling at me. I swallow again, finally getting my head back on straight.  
“I'm Aurora.” She adds on and I smile, holding my hand out for her to shake. I can't help the heart jump as her skin touches mine.

Three hours later I'm waiting in an American style bar, made specifically for tourists. I'm in skinny jeans and a loose blouse, cradling a gin and tonic as I glance at the door anxiously. Surely she won't have stood me up.  
I sip my drink, playing with the condensation on the outside of my glass in an attempt to keep myself calm.  
A tap on my shoulder makes me jump and I turn to see Aurora in a light pink sun dress, her hair falling around her shoulders in gentle waves.

“Hi...” She says shyly and my face lights up into a bright grin.

“Hi. What do you want to drink?” I ask as she takes a seat on the stool next to me. She shrugs slightly, brushing her hair back away from her face.

“Whatever you suggest.” She says quietly, meaning I have to lean in closer to her to hear her properly. Waving the bartender over, I order another Gin and tonic for me and a glass of red wine for Aurora. She smiles as the glass is placed before her.  
“Thank you.” I notice how she brushes her hair back again, tucking a strand behind her ear. Unable to help myself, I lean across and gently move back the bit she missed. Her face burns bright red again and I can't control my smile as I drop my head.

“Sorry.” I mumble quietly, my own face burning slightly at my forwardness. She just smiles and pats my hand gently.

“It's okay.”

I lose track of time, but I know it's late when we leave the bar. I can't believe I'm getting on with someone so well, it doesn't normally happen. Normally any dates I go on are stilted and I begin to count the minutes as they tick by, waiting till it's a time I can consider polite to leave. But with Aurora... we get on so well.

I'm helping support her as we walk down the street, since she's struggling in her high heels and after her second fall, I just let her lean on me, the two of us laughing loudly as we go.

We reach her hotel and I pause, wondering if it'd be okay if we... before I can finish the thought, Aurora leans forward, pressing her lips to mine.  
I stiffen in shock before I kiss her back, amazed at how well we fit together.  
I step back after a moment, biting my lip as I smile shyly.

“I...” I pause, wondering if I can really say what I'm thinking. Taking a second to steel myself before I speak again. But before I can, she speaks first.

“Can I see you again tomorrow?” I smile brightly and nod, thankful she's removed my need to say what I wanted to.

“I'd like that. But maybe no more of my tours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it~!  
> I used Google Translate for the Chinese (Traditional). Here's the translations:  
> Xiàwǔ hǎo. Qízhōng lǜchá hé bāozi de dìngdān, qǐng. - Good afternoon. A green tea and an order of Baozi please.  
> Wèilái de quánlìle xiǎojiě. - Coming Right Up Miss
> 
> I hope they're correct & I'm terribly sorry if not, feel free to correct me if I'm wrong!


End file.
